Fates training years
by FateDragon
Summary: Im no good at summaries so this is a story of my char. Fatedragon T just in case


"I swear to protect and serve those who ask me so long as they are pure of heart. I will not attack others without trying to reason with them." The new trainees said there others in hopes that would fight agent's demons and dragons. As a knight in red armor enterd the room every trainee stood perfectly at attenon. "I have come before you all to say that I am looking for my replacement from this generation and I will be watching you all". Soon after he left all the recruits were talking to each other praying to become the next rose knight in hopes to obtain his favor they all dressed in red armor. "I don't care who the next rose knight is." Fate said looking to his friend Nito "same here. But it would be nice to be chosen."Nito said starting to day dream.

At noon most of the recruits were training instead of eating. Fate decided to eat instead of train he needed his energy for his knighthood test if he passed he'd become a genuine knight. "Hey, Nito what time is your test?" Nito looked up to see his friend Fate. "At midnight why?" Fate smiled and said "At least I won't have to compete agents you. My trial is in an hour." Nito responded by laughing. "Ya if we fought each other they would lose 2 knights." Nito was eating as well the hall was nearly empty. Fate ran to his training ground like usual he was the first one there he wanted the hardest test of them all. "Ah I see that you want the hardest test knight." A knight in deep blue armor said approaching Fate. "Are you helping the Rose knight chose there Replacement?" Fate said not looking back. "Ha Ha you're not as stupid as the others are you? Well I am but I just wanted to talk to you." This Knight was known as the Azure Knight he was just as strong as the rose knight but not as famous but still to fate a good opponent "So you came to give me a pep talk well I don't need it I have enough reason for becoming a knight." Fate was not a very open person and the knight could see that. "What if I could help you with your trial?" Fate looked back at him. "I don't need your help." Fate was mad that a knight thought that he couldn't best an opponent. "I'm your opponent Fate dragon by order of the Silver knight." Fate was in shock that the silver knight Even knew who he was.

"Welcome to the trials boys." a large man said "Fate dragon you're first and you fight … oh… You fight The Azure Knight Fang!" Fate walked forward holding his sword Knightdragon witch was a black long sword and his teddy bear Dragonteddy he knew it was wired for a guy to have a stuffed animal with him but this one was a fighter and from his wife Eyr. "Hey look at that he brought his teddy from mommy on knight said before the fight started and dragonteddy attacked him with one hit knocked him out. Eyr was in the stands cheering for fate and dragonteddy ran up to her and hugged her. "Dragonteddy stay there!" fate yelled and his teddy sat on Eyr's lap. "So where are you Sir Fang!" Fate got into battle position. A wolf came charging at Fate who swiftly dogged. "I think my wolf would be more of a fair fight for you Fate dragon." The blue armored knight said walking out holding a claymore. Fate wanted to fight agent's sir fang not his wolf. Fate also knew that fang was just scaling fate's strength. Fate purpusly held back fighting the wolf with only a hooked cutlass. He finished the wolf with a windmill attack. "Sir Fate are you ready for me to fight you?" The knight said adonning his helmet Fate quickly attacked Fang now cathing the knight off guard he went in for the finish Fate wanted to finish him with one hit even if it was imposible he found the lose part of Fangs armor and took it out scratching Fangs skin hopping that that was all he had to do and if so then he had won. But it was until nether one could fight so fate used hes secret trick "it took me a long time to get this but I think it's worth it." Fate began to glow holding a hooked cutlass and a black long sword that glowed at the hilt. "FINAL HIT!" Fate dragon yelled and warped next to Fang repededly hitting him not giving him a chance for him to counter. All the other knights were in shock that fate still faught agenst the Azure knight and actually had a chance of winning. "GOFATE!" Eyr yelled from the stands. Fate was almost done with the knight when he was hit in the back by the Rose knight. "what the!" fate quickly brought up windmill and pushed them both back. A whisle was blown and fate had won on a technicality. He looked for the rose knight after the fight and wanted to fight him he was mad that he interfered with his match even thogh he had almost won. After searching for hours he gave up and decided to run cair to cool off after he enterd the dungon he saw the rose knight Talking to the dark god with all the other knights he knew that he wasn't seeing things and he quickly ran out of there and ran into the leader of the Dark Knights and was offerd a possison in there ranks witch he quickly took.


End file.
